


The Will of Every Morning

by RedBeardtheNotPirate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Post-War, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeardtheNotPirate/pseuds/RedBeardtheNotPirate
Summary: "Deserve has nothing to do with it." Sasuke can't seem to let the old adage sink in, struggling to feel like he deserves Naruto, as well as to be what he deserves. But some mornings are easier than others, and on this one, Sasuke decided to show what he could not say.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripeypirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripeypirate/gifts).



He always woke up earlier than Naruto, and had taken to watching the morning light from their kitchen when he didn’t know what to do with himself. Sasuke never knew what to do with himself, and so he had seen enough mornings from a high-rise apartment over Konoha to know he preferred the icy light of rainy days. 

The rows of houses below lost all individuality when their rooves were browned and gutters hummed with the same wet-metallic song, seen and heard from the tight corner of their kitchen. No stories below, no children walking over moaning floorboards or guessing which houses were empty or full by the shadows in their windows. For a few minutes while Naruto slept, it was just Sasuke and the white horizon, hypnotized by streaks of falling water punishing the earth to grow. 

But he always listened with one ear toward the bedroom, careful not to make a sound among the mounds of silverware and pillars of bowls and chopsticks. He could never keep anything clean for very long since the first few months anyways, and his senses were too easily lost in the hissing foam and circular scrubbing to properly listen for his favorite moment of every morning; when Naruto’s legs slid across the bundled sheets, searching for Sasuke’s. 

Like many mornings before, Sasuke counted the moments in his head as he walked over their oak floor. In those frozen mornings without the sun’s queasy gold coat on everything, the many objects of this place were as disarmed as the town below, cold to the touch and devoid of style, ruled by run-down wooden tables and other black metal hand-me-downs from Kakashi. For a few breaths between the kitchen and the bedroom, even the clusters of photos and trinkets Naruto scattered with graceless care fell to a vague sheen, faces sliced by light one morning out of a few, unable to stare Sasuke down like they always did. 

For the fugue of those minutes, maybe even an hour, he had not returned to the village that hated him; to the company of wary friends turned whispering acquaintances. But the same thing which pulled him back in the first place, the only thing, was always there waiting for him between choking snores and restless legs in their windowless bedroom. He slipped silently through their sliding door. He knew he wasn’t fooling Naruto these past few months, the discomfort reflected in Sasuke’s morning routine never discussed so long as he slipped back into bed before the oafish blond reached an arm out to find nobody there to share the cold. 

The time between his first sprawling limbs and this was always ample enough for Sasuke to make it back to bed, but this time, he found himself looming over the edge of the bed, waiting for it to happen. Sasuke knew he deserved someone to roll over to instead of the stagnant wandering spirit he became these mornings, but today, after he watched Naruto tumble onto his own tanned arm in search of him, he decided to give him something more. 

Sasuke flipped the last corner of the comforter off Naruto’s legs. His hands started where a farmer’s tan turned to full, pale thighs, rubbing up and down strong calves, dragging slower over every known callous admiring the lethargic man before him. The reluctant twitching of his lover’s eyelids made him feel every breath, drinking in every subtle shift as he worked bright blue boxers down his legs just to see what he could get away with. 

Blue turned to stubble-bristled white and Naruto’s legs drew toward his chest as he felt the cold on his waist. He only woke when, in response, two hands pried those legs apart and flattened them in a V with a tepid, sweaty grip. 

“Hey, hey what time is” 

“Relax.” 

The word was so foreign to him, yet so full of power as he met two impossibly blue eyes, just to see them roll away as he gripped Naruto’s dick in his hand. He stared without blinking as Naruto’s back arched up in a shocked thrust before Sasuke’s free hand pushed him back down. His left hand pressed on the midriff while his right began to stroke. Naruto’s attempts at words turned to broken gasps with Sasuke’s every rising grip. 

He worked on him long enough to relish in the harsh breaths, feeling Naruto grow in his hand before he decided he give more. He gripped his waist with both hands, digging his thumbs into the shallows where Naruto’s abs met his hips. I’ll have to remember this, he thought as Naruto’s hands gripped his wrists to keep his own hands there. 

“Keep going like that.”

“Okay.” 

Once he had a perfect grip he decided Naruto had earned more than teasing, reluctantly pursing his lips at the base of his penis just to see him arch his back again. This time Sasuke couldn’t resist, and he slid a greedy hand under the flat of Naruto’s back to keep him in that crooked splendor. Kisses turned to dragging his tongue up the bare shaft, before he spread his lips and took his first real taste. 

He slowly lowered his mouth onto the purple tip, at which point Naruto cupped his face with his free hand. The other was locked in Sasuke’s, melding into a taught ball of white knuckles as Sasuke gripped back. His other hand tickled two bare testicles in little thrusts, all the while taking in more and more of Naruto until he felt him past his throat in every bob. 

Sasuke kept his eyes closed despite the rush of Naruto’s every convulsion. Instead he pictured his slacked jaw in his mind as he sucked; pictured his black t-shirt stuck to his strong collar with sweat while the same hand cupping his face moved to grip Sasuke’s own matted hair, almost painfully. 

Then, with the same perfect timing as always measured in shorter gasps, he knew Naruto was nearing climax. But rather than lifting off and letting him spray indiscriminately on the sheets, this time he took it all. The warmth filled his whole mouth and lined his cheeks as Sasuke coughed a little, and soldiered his throat to swallow. His reward – rising off the blond to see him lay deflated and gasping for air. He winced at the salty taste and wiped the remnant off his lower lip, and took one deep breath to offset the taste enough to watch the man below him glow as they breathed in time. Their other hands still melted together, one. 

“Good morning,” Naruto said as he mustered his little strength to open his eyes to the figure above him, pressed belly to belly. “Should I even ask?” 

“You always need to say something, don’t you Dobe?” 

Sasuke took his preferred spot in the crook between Naruto’s neck and shoulder, his sweatpants sticking to Naruto’s bare crotch. 

“And you don’t need to say anything at all? Bullshit. I try to wake YOU up like that and I” 

A kiss shut him up as Sasuke wrenched his hand away from Naruto’s grip and turned him to meet his lips. 

“Maybe I just won’t anymore then if you’re going to bitch about it

Sasuke found himself flipped over with startling momentum, now inches under Naruto’s breath. 

“The hell you won’t!” 

“Hrm.” 

Sasuke could rarely stand anything pinning him to the bed, but Naruto’s head over the hollow of his chest and the helix of their intertwined legs was the exception. In those moments, there was no living room outside the door with picture frames to ignore, no dishes gathering scum. No rain rapping on the balcony railings through the bedroom door he left open without fail every day. Then and there, Naruto’s elated breathing down his chest was all, and the promise of mornings without the need to roam the halls seemed a little more possible.

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT AHOY. 
> 
> My second, much shorter, one shot in the form of a belated birthday/Christmas present for the incomparable Stripeypirate who oh so patiently beta-read this. Every now and then I succumb to my flowery side, you know, the one which has consumed 95 percent of my body and likes to trade plot for a little something else. I love characterizing Naruto as a more submissive partner between him and Sasuke, even if i feel partly typical/unoriginal in this case, this was a needed break from work. I didn't really bother with formatting this time, but I think we'll live.
> 
> Merry Womb-Crawl Anniversary, Stripeypirate! I promise soon I'll start posting content i didn't just write for gifts haha.


End file.
